


转兔约到炮

by aile_tui



Category: sesu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui
Kudos: 18





	转兔约到炮

转兔约到炮

把玻璃杯擦的透亮，金俊勉举起杯子满意的笑了。作为一名酒保，每个酒杯都是他独一无二的宝贝，都该得到他的呵护。  
Omega的这抹自信又宠爱的笑容，居然是对着一个没感情的杯子，不由得让那位一直观察着他的alpha抿了口冰凉的威士忌。滑过喉咙的酒精，点燃了他今晚的欲望。

金俊勉做过很多兼职，酒保并不是第一次，但是他确实第一晚在这家酒吧上班。薪资丰厚，提成更是可观，虽然作为omega当酒保有点危险，酒吧也规定不能在上班时间使用抑制剂，金俊勉实在是不舍得放过这个高新的机会。

这时候一个alpha靠近吧台，坐在金俊勉面前，把他的空杯子推过去。  
“再来一杯，一样的。”  
那人面部线条刚劲有度，眉眼间夹着不屑世事的神情，长相并非一般池鱼。更重要的是，omega感觉出来，这位alpha客人正在散发他属于顶级alpha骄傲的信息素。  
可是在酒吧里，还是让客人收敛信息素，这种扫兴的事金俊勉是不能做的。  
Alpha看着面前的omega拿起杯子，闻了闻里面的气味，观察着残留的液体，得意一笑。随后从酒架里取下一瓶高价威士忌，重新削了个冰球，准备给客人倒入。

“没说停你就继续倒。”  
“好的，先生。”  
金俊勉感觉自己遇到了个出手阔绰的客人，毕竟这瓶高价威士忌只要卖出去几杯，他的抽成就非常可观。而现在这名客人显然并不打算浅尝即止。  
可是当金俊勉渐渐满杯，甚至威士忌溢出矮杯，那人都还没示意停止。  
“先生……？”  
“继续。”  
Alpha看着被子里淡褐色的酒液流到桌面上，omega几乎把整瓶威士忌倒空。  
“停。”  
“是的，先生。”  
金俊勉看着酒瓶，有些担心，这瓶昂贵的威士忌，对方是否真的付得起。  
Alpha身后有别的客人跟着起哄，这瓶威士忌就连酒吧常客也少见有人会点，何况这次几乎把一整瓶倒光了。  
Alpha握着omega的手腕，把他的手指沾到冰凉的威士忌杯子里，突然猛的一扯，让omega受力上半身趴在吧台上。Alpha旁若无人的用自己的信息素引导对面的omega发情。  
同时，alpha含下omega的中指，吮吸着品尝他手指上沾到的威士忌，比起浓烈的酒精，还多了点苹果清甜的气味。  
瞟了一眼omega胸口的名牌，alpha志在必得。

“金俊勉是么？”  
“是……是的，先生。”  
Omega在酒吧里被alpha调情是常有的事，可金俊勉面前的客人行为极其大胆。  
“本名？”  
“是……是的，先生。”  
“连名字也很合我意。”  
“谢谢，先生。”  
Omega不敢轻举妄动，他身边没有抑制剂，若是顶撞刺激到alpha，信息素激增对他来说有害无利。  
可omega略微受惊的表情，十足一只被发现躲在草丛的小兔子。让alpha兴趣大增。

“先生，可以请您放开我吗？”  
“放开？我吴世勋看中的猎物，怎么可能放开。”  
“什么？先……先生！”  
Alpha的名字让omega有些发蒙，在酒吧里互通姓名可是很危险的事情。  
吴世勋站起，踩着凳子跨站上吧台，像个王者登上宝座一般。而后翻到吧台内，礼貌却又霸道的把omega横抱着上了吧台。  
“先生，请放我下来。”  
金俊勉第一次遇到这样的戏弄，手足无措。  
“怎么，我把你酒架里最贵的酒买空了，还跟我装腔作势吗？”  
“您……在说什么，我没听懂。”  
吴世勋低头亲了一口omega果冻一般的嘴唇，是他喜欢的味道。  
金俊勉再也受不了这种调戏，台下包围过来看热闹的alpha越来越多，他挣扎着离开吴世勋的怀抱。  
台下的alpha嘘声四起，吴世勋作为顶级alpha自然受不了omega当众给他难堪，一把将金俊勉拽回自己身边，让他背靠在自己胸前，决意驯服这只小兔子。

“还是说，我把你酒架上所有的酒都买断，才能得到你，嗯？”  
“我并不知道您在说什么，先生，但是，请您放开我。”  
“还想着走？”  
金俊勉的胸牌被吴世勋摘了扔在地上，单手解开他的裤子。  
Omega穿的是很普通的白色衬衣加黑色西装马甲的搭配，系着蝴蝶领结稍显俏皮，剪裁合衬的西裤让吴世勋心猿意马。  
Alpha毫不掩饰的用自己的信息素求爱，他感受着omega在他怀里身体一点点变软，信息素在他的怀里变浓，可omega的语气还是欲拒还迎。看来不是只被驯养过的小兔子，omega的信息素干净的很，是清新的苹果味，微酸，但更多是诱人的甜。

“先生，请……请不要这样！”  
“看来你不太懂规矩。初夜么？”  
金俊勉的脚腕被吧台下陌生的alpha抓着，他软绵绵的挣开，却被吴世勋抱紧了些，手掌毫无禁忌的当众伸进他的裤子里。  
“先生……不……不要……”  
“我点了你身后最贵的酒，就是要带走你的意思。真的，不知道吗？”  
“不知道……先生……求您放了我……”  
Omega害怕极了，台下一群如狼似虎的alpha眼看着就要爬上来将他生吞活剥。  
金俊勉已经被动的发情，他每句话都像是掺了蜜糖，勾引着在场的每个alpha。更别说他身后的吴世勋，裤裆间的勃起已经死死的抵在他的臀部。  
“那你现在知道了。你只有两个选择。一，跟我走，我好好疼你；二，我把你丢在这。照现在这情况，今晚你该轮着被十个八个alpha操的。”  
金俊勉完全相信，现场的alpha慢慢因为他发情的信息素而失去理智，几个低级alpha已经自顾自的在一旁脱衣自慰。他们之所以还没有窜上吧台强行占有自己，完全是因为吴世勋的高级信息素具有alpha领导压迫力，不仅是对omega有诱导发情的作用，更是警告身边所有的alpha不可对他的猎物觊觎。  
可是在吴世勋标记他之前，还是有很多alpha不懂退缩的想抢走他抓着的omega。可见金俊勉的信息素有多优秀，居然让这么多alpha甘愿为他冒险，顶撞一个顶级alpha的信息素压迫。  
“小兔子做决定还真慢啊，我可没什么耐心。”  
金俊勉的手被吴世勋扭着背在身后，根本无法转身，自己的脆弱完全无法被保护。下身被握在吴世勋的手掌里，羞耻的起着反应，内裤里闷热黏腻的感觉很不好受，却又使他动情渴望。  
吴世勋的鼻子贴在金俊勉后颈肿胀的腺体上，贪婪的汲取最浓郁的信息素。他认为金俊勉如同诱惑的禁果，他以前从不喜欢在酒吧里带走omega，可这个omega让他破戒了。

Alpha只要稍稍收起自己的信息素，就有其他大胆的alpha要爬上吧台抢夺即将进入发情的omega，有几名alpha为了抢夺发情的omega已经扭打一团。  
Omega害怕的只能缩着身体往后靠，吴世勋很满意金俊勉这个下意识的动作。他能判断金俊勉的信息素异常优秀，当然对于其他alpha的诱惑力也非同一般。  
“先生……先生求您了……我……”  
“还不能决定跟我走么？”  
吴世勋显然自信满满，金俊勉必然会选择跟他走。  
Alpha确实没多少耐心，他不太温柔的在omega的裤裆里揉着omega颤抖的性器，当着台下一众alpha的面，从前往后探，中指戳入了一个指节，进入到omega已经湿润的后穴。那可是在场每个alpha梦寐以求的地方。  
金俊勉潮红着脸仰起脖子的姿态，让众多alpha如此如醉。Omega居然被吴世勋只是用手摸着下身就能有这么明显的反应，在床上可遇见能有多么迷人。  
发情的omega如此甜美，金俊勉衣衫不整的被迫接受爱抚，表情抗拒，身体却享受着身后alpha的动作。金俊勉微微弓起腰，双腿愈发无力，腿根夹着吴世勋的手腕，可是也没能阻止他侵犯自己的后穴；鼻腔中共鸣着粘腻的呻吟，不管他再怎么咬着嘴唇也抑制不住；后穴的粘腻顺着手指撑起的小孔滴落在内裤上，尽管金俊勉的衣服还套在身上，一件不少，但是裤子里凸起的一大团配合吴世勋的动作，任谁都看得出alpha在他裤子里做了什么。  
金俊勉寸肤未露，但他色情的扭动腰肢，更让台下的alpha难耐。连他自己都没有意识到，他已经在配合alpha的动作，稍稍垫着脚用后穴夹紧了alpha放在他后穴的手指。  
吴世勋不得不加重一些他的信息素抑制着台下这群猛兽，避免自己的小兔子落入他人之手。而这一步的另一个影响，就是金俊勉的发情愈发明显。  
金俊勉的精神一点点散开，他不自觉的用下身蹭着裤子里吴世勋的手掌，哼哼的哀求alpha再多抚摸他一些。

“宝贝兔兔，说，让我带你走。”  
吴世勋虽是可以强行带走omega，但他更愿意看到这只小兔子屈服。  
“我……先生……请……啊……”  
吴世勋抽出沾满粘稠的手指，当众把金俊勉的内外裤脱下，幸好是有衬衣挡住腿间。  
Omega沾上了信息素体液的内裤马上被台下的alpha哄抢，分泌顺着腿根划出一道痕迹，让金俊勉羞耻到极致。  
台下的alpha已经躁动到极点，好几个冒着生命危险抓到金俊勉的小腿，都被吴世勋一腿踹在地上。可是这么络绎不绝的alpha用露骨的眼神前赴后继，金俊勉害怕的几乎要哭出来。  
“先生，请带我走，我……我害怕……先生……我是您的，请带我走……”  
金俊勉带着哭腔，低下头，再也不躲避吴世勋蹭他腺体的动作，主动暴露自己的弱点。  
Omega的本能是挑选最优秀的alpha，成为他的人。  
“真乖，咬一口你就舒服了。”  
“请先生轻一点，我怕疼……”  
“当然。”  
Omega抽着鼻子，感受着alpha用犬牙咬破他的腺体，注入信息素临时标记。  
吴世勋的信息素和他本人一致，是巨有掠夺性的烈酒气息。  
顶级的信息素让omega心满意足，身体内的躁动得到了暂时的缓解。懒懒的依靠在alpha怀里渴望关注。  
两人都在信息素交换时感受到舒适。  
可alpha想要的可不只是一个临时标记。  
“自己能走出去吗？”  
“不……不能的，先生。”  
“真会撒娇，让我抱你出去是么？”  
吴世勋终于松开了金俊勉的手，让他能转身埋到自己怀里，这么可爱的omega。

台下的alpha还在跃跃欲试，伸手想抓着omega，他白嫩的双腿确实让人不想轻易放弃。  
吴世勋把金俊勉的脑袋摁在自己颈窝处，稍加温柔的顺了顺后脑勺，似乎在抚摸兔子柔弱的耳朵。另一面，却凶狠的一脚踩在大胆造次的alpha手上，用皮鞋后跟死死的碾压，几乎把对方的手指踩到骨折。  
“我们小兔子不适合看到这么暴力的画面。”  
“先生……他们好可怕……”  
吴世勋感觉到了，金俊勉已经进入发情初期，并且被暂时标记后，会开始产生依赖行为。他这么糯着声音喊吴世勋“先生”，像是用兔爪轻轻的踩着他的心脏。  
“小兔子怎么了？”  
“想要先生了……”  
“再等我一下，很快，可以么？”  
“好的，先生。”  
小兔子呆呆的点头。  
托着软乎乎的肉屁股，吴世勋一个手掌张开就能抓着金俊勉的臀部，引导他攀上自己，双腿交叉在他后腰上，被他稳稳的抱起。  
“扶好了，掉下来我可不管。”  
“已经扶好了，先生。”  
“真棒，我的小白兔。”  
金俊勉手臂牢牢的围着吴世勋的脖子，双腿夹紧，就像生长在吴世勋身上的一样。  
吴世勋百分之百的满意omega的动作，托着他臀部的同时中指完整的插到后穴里，惹得怀里的小人缩了一缩，在他耳边舒服的呻吟了一声。  
只有他们两个能听到的轻声，但是他们两个在喧闹的环境里听的格外清晰。  
“唔……先生，快走吧，我难受……”  
“抱歉，让你难受了。”  
吴世勋也不自觉的格外宠爱这个初面的omega，尽量压着声音安抚他。  
现场混乱的alpha信息素让omega处于恐惧的状态。金俊勉在吴世勋怀里轻轻的颤抖，看起来可怜极了。吴世勋只能用另一只手轻拍他的后背，看omega实在慌的很，只能再咬着腺体注入更多信息素。  
两人濒临发情的信息素再度予金俊勉的腺体中混合。  
Omega被吴世勋的信息素一点点安抚下来，吴世勋居然很有成就感的昂头挺胸，藐视着台下一群得不到omega的低级alpha，他们不配得到这么可爱的omega。  
金俊勉的信息素之所以能带动一大群alpha的发情，因为他得omega信息素也是出类拔萃的，而能影响到他的alpha信息素——吴世勋的，自然更强势。能被足以匹配甚至更优秀的alpha占有，omega是愿意的。

“先生……还不能走吗？”  
金俊勉第一股发情热上脑，他选择了自己紧抱的alpha，也是向他见过最顶级的alpha求救。现场alpha的气息让他很不好受，只有吴世勋能安抚他。  
“小兔子的水流的我满手都是，不能给那群杂种看到，是么？”  
Omega点点头。  
吴世勋不禁露出宠溺的笑容，抽弄了几下手指，惹得身上的人情动的颤抖，当做奖励。  
“我不会把你抓去喂野狗的，你可是我一个人的omega，我最可爱的小兔子。”  
“先生……”  
Alpha向来吝啬调情，可对着金俊勉，他自然而然的想逗着玩，捧在手心宠。  
Omega催促着动了动屁股，后穴的手指碰到一个轻微的凸起，让金俊勉浑身一抖，滴了一些粘稠物在吴世勋的裤子上。  
“对不起先生，我……我不是故意弄脏先生的衣服……”  
“没关系，不怪你。先生喜欢的很。”  
吴世勋吻了吻金俊勉的耳朵，抱着他走下吧台，径直走出酒吧，无人敢拦。  
“记我账上。”  
“吴先生慢走。”

金俊勉光裸的双腿夹在alpha劲瘦的腰上，埋着脸被抱出那个令他窒息的酒吧，呼吸着alpha顶级信息素，替换他身体里的不安。  
“真想在车上就要了你。”  
“还要很久才能到么，先生……”  
Omega不知道要去哪里，只要能待在alpha身边，都是好的。  
“没看出来，我们小兔子心急的很。”  
Alpha嘱咐司机开车稳一些。金俊勉现在换了个姿势，坐在他两腿之间仅有的一点真皮座椅。吴世勋是不会介意可人的omega体液滴落在他昂贵的车内，可没想到的是，金俊勉扒着司机座位，尽可能的抬起屁股给吴世勋看他可怜兮兮的后穴。  
金俊勉手往后探，分开臀瓣让后穴水液被窗外的路灯照射的亮晶晶，手指生疏的碰着入口。  
“先生……我不知道可以碰哪里……刚才先生碰的很舒服……先生教教我可以吗？”  
“停车，下去！”  
“先生……？”  
Alpha命令司机赶紧离开，他可不愿意自己的omega当着别人的面，以这么色情的姿势摆弄自己。  
Omega被声音吓了一跳，眼角湿润的回头看了一眼alpha。  
“我不是凶你，乖。”  
“世勋先生……”  
Alpha被金俊勉一喊名字，全身的血液似乎都涌到下腹去。一向以自制力自傲的吴世勋，这下可是一点把握都没有。  
吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉的臀部，表达了他对这个称呼的喜欢。  
“想要我帮你弄弄后面是么？”  
“是的，世勋先生。”  
“屁股翘高点。”  
金俊勉依言把腰往下压，在窄小的空间里尽量把自己的臀部抬高。  
吴世勋亲了亲omega的尾椎，那里的体液信息素很浓，他喜欢。

接着一根、两根，直到第三根手指的时候，金俊勉再也受不了这种磨人的感觉，放声的呻吟。  
“小兔子原来是这么叫的。”  
“先生……啊……不要取笑我……嗯……”  
Alpha忍不住逗他一下，用指甲轻轻的抠弄敏感点。  
金俊勉的姿势渐渐没了形，被吴世勋加快的手上动作弄的后穴淫靡不堪，整个人像被泡了水，又湿又软。  
吴世勋把omega的衣服脱了干净，欣赏着他凹凸有致的身材和清净的肤色，清纯又色情的在自己的指挥之下舞动。  
“这里太窄了，先生带你去大床上，操小兔子好不好，嗯？”  
“好的，先生。”  
单是想象一下自己的性器操弄金俊勉身体的画面，吴世勋就觉得下体要爆炸了。他一定要带着他的尤物到最舒服的地方，好好的疼他，车里太委屈。  
而金俊勉没有忍耐，不争气的被手指弄的泄精，滴在吴世勋的皮鞋上。  
“真可爱啊，居然靠着后面就射了。”  
吴世勋搂着金俊勉，让他能舒服的坐在自己腿上。  
高潮后的omega窝在alpha怀里，羞的说不出一句话。  
“很喜欢先生才这样的……”  
“我也很喜欢你。来，抬头我看看，哭了么？”  
“没有的，先生。”  
金俊勉胡乱的擦了擦眼睛，被揉红的样子更惹人怜爱。  
Alpha把自己的衣服盖在omega身上，让司机回到车上尽快把车开回家。  
“敢往后看一眼，我就挖了你的眼。”  
吴世勋小声的警告着司机，却脸色温和的吻着高潮后敏感的omega。  
幸而司机是beta，并未对信息素有反应，他自然是知道规矩的。

吴世勋把金俊勉放在柔软的床上后，再也忍不住的托着他的后脑勺，含着omega的舌头从舌根吮吻到外唇，嘴边挂上了他唾液。  
“先生再亲亲我吧。”  
“这是小贪吃鬼，从没有人喂饱你么？”  
“没有的，先生。先生是第一个。”  
金俊勉看着吴世勋脱衣服，露出线雕般的身材，不由得感叹，他选中的alpha绝对是优秀的，这世上绝无仅有的。  
“从没有过，那发情期是怎么做的？”  
“自己……用那些……我不要说了，先生欺负我。”  
“第一次有alpha陪你过发情期是么？”  
“我只想要先生……”  
吴世勋已经充分收到omega的邀请，把非常尺寸的性器在金俊勉后穴蹭了蹭，沾染了些金俊勉的蜜汁当做润滑，不太温柔的一股脑把性器推入omega后穴。

“啊……先生……我不行的……”  
Omega生涩的反应激起alpha的占有欲，果然是未被其他人染指的omega。  
金俊勉下身有种撕裂的疼痛，可是很快就被发情兴奋的信息素转化为身心的愉悦。Omega对于alpha的占有，是拥有天生的适应能力。他的脑子不知道该怎么迎接alpha过于硕大的性器，身体却一点点的吸收着alpha的信息素，全身绷紧的期待alpha的开发。  
吴世勋几乎硬挤进去的，虽然有些抱歉，但这插入的过程几乎是销魂的。窄小湿润的后穴让alpha极大的满足，虽说大多omega懂得放松身体承接，可吴世勋哄着金俊勉都没能让他放松身体。只能暂缓动作，俯身细细的亲吻着。  
“先生亲哪里最舒服，嗯？”  
“不知道……先生只亲了我的嘴。”  
“是么，那我再亲几个地方试试。”  
Omega感觉自己被疼爱着，下巴、喉咙、肩尖、锁骨，都被印上了alpha的痕迹。直到胸前的凸起被实在的含在alpha嘴里，他反应尤为激烈，双腿夹着alpha的力道收紧又松开。  
“小兔子喜欢这里？”  
“是的，先生……请先生多亲亲这里。”  
金俊勉捏着自己另一边乳晕，殷勤的献给吴世勋，当然也得到了了足够的宠爱。

两人再次舌吻的难分难解时，吴世勋动了动身体，在金俊勉体内动作着。  
“啊……先生……世勋先生……请……啊……占有我……嗯！”  
“我当然不会就这么……呼……就这么放过你的。”  
金俊勉抓着床单也不能阻止他的身体被吴世勋顶着往上挪，连续接受了几十下，又被吴世勋抓着脚踝往下拉到庇护里，紧接着又是一顿狠干。  
“啊……先生……先生好大……好舒服……请再给……再给我……啊……”  
“喜欢吃大萝卜么，我就这么一根。”  
“只要先生的大萝卜……嗯……我就是先生要喂的小兔子……啊……”  
“小嘴真甜，没白疼你。”  
两人的连接处撞击的显露出非常态的充血，投身在肉体的欢愉里，顺应本能在极致的性欲里沉沦。  
金俊勉不懂得讨好吴世勋，可他一举一动都挠到吴世勋的心里去。  
Omega腿根被alpha激烈的欺负泛着血红，在他白皙的肤色上晕染开；双腿再也夹不住吴世勋的腰，随着操弄的节奏歪斜着一动一动，偶尔可以被alpha注意到，捧着小腿亲吻，omega变又能发出更美妙的呻吟；换了个姿势趴伏在吴世勋身下，臀部的软嫩一波波的肉浪，把吴世勋晃得眼花，一把抓着屁股，又更狠了些。  
“兔子多产，知道么？”  
“知……知道的，世勋先生……啊……”  
“那么交配的时候，也就更淫荡了是么？”  
“我……不懂您在说什么……啊……哈……先生……太快了……”  
“先生多射些，小兔兔才会多产，不是么？”  
“是……是的，世勋……世勋先生……说得对……啊……”  
“那我也射很多给勉兔兔好么？”  
“啊……好……好的……先生……嗯！”  
吴世勋在性爱中的引导能力绝对能匹配他的信息素程度。让金俊勉直起上身，双腿分开，要尽可能的往下压；吴世勋掐着他腰不停地冲刺，把omega的生殖腔干的又湿又麻。  
“世勋……啊……世勋到了……到我里面了先生……啊……请……请射在里面，先生……啊！”  
“不用你说，我自然是要射在那里，流不出来的地方。”  
“先生，我的腰好酸……  
“那是因为先生把你操熟了。”  
“我很快就是先生的小兔子了……先生请温柔……啊……温柔一些……”  
Omega一旦被打开生殖腔，就只能接受到alpha精液才会结束发情。  
而吴世勋正有此意，他要标记这个可人的小家伙。  
金俊勉其实分不清吴世勋是否对他温柔了些，可这场性爱让他体会到极致的欢愉，甚至有个羞耻的想法，就这么被吴世勋操死过去也不委屈。  
“前面小兔兔自己撸出来，我准你碰。”  
“谢谢先生……”  
金俊勉握着自己可怜的性器，根本没有力气加快，最后还是吴世勋握着他的手一起完成了射精。而高潮着的omega收缩了包含alpha性器的生殖腔，吴世勋被这股紧致缴的舒爽，持续的射精完成标记。

“哈……先生射了好多……抱抱我好么……”  
“当然要抱你了，可爱的小东西。”  
就这么保持着射精的插入，吴世勋扶着金俊勉转过身趴在他身上。Omega被刺激的哼哼几声，把后穴又夹紧了些。  
“还有力气？”  
“没……没有了先生……但是先生射给我的，一点都不可以流出去……”  
“谁教你这么色情的事情，嗯？”  
“没人教的，是我不想让先生离开……”  
“真要命啊，看来我被小白兔给赖上了。”  
Omega愣了一下，慢慢的笑起来，真是好看。  
Alpha捋开omega汗湿的刘海，轻轻的吻着他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇。

两人在房间里没日没夜、毫无节制的做了几天，直到某日清晨，吴世勋摸着身边空荡荡的位置，坐起身。房间里的omega信息素淡了些，想必是发情期过去了，可是人却不在。  
床头柜上有一张卡片，字体工整，内容却放荡不羁。  
吴世勋看了一眼，深不可测的笑了。  
“这小兔崽子……真拿他没办法。”

卡片上：人型按摩棒的使用感还不赖，谢啦。  
附上一个兔子图案。

THE END


End file.
